The Last Hotel
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Itachi and Kiba have had an on going relationship for the last few months but they haven't been able to meet recently. When they finally get a chance, Itachi surprises Kiba in the sweetest way.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters in any way.

**Author's Notes:** Another late birthday gift, this time for the Cream to my Peaches (wow that sounds so perverted), Allie. I love you, boo! And I hope you enjoy reading this again! Happy late birthday! Un betaed. I'm lazy as always.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Kiba groaned as his back hit the wall. His legs tightened around Itachi's waist as he scrambled to get him out of his suit. He shoved the jacket off Itachi's shoulder, not caring about it wrinkling as it fluttered to the floor. Itachi pressed harder against him as he tugged Kiba's shirt up so he could palm at the skin of his stomach. Itachi licked and bit at Kiba's lips and Kiba whined as Itachi rocked against him through their clothes.

"Missed you," Kiba managed to get out between kisses as Itachi tore at his shirt and all but snatched it over his head. Itachi instantly pressed his face against Kiba's neck, biting harshly at his skin and leaving red marks in his wake. Kiba arched into the nearly brutal contact, cock pulsing and leaking in the confines of his pants as Itachi made a red ruin of his shoulders and collarbone. Nails dug into Itachi's back through his dress shirt as Kiba threw his head back and moaned.

Their encounters were always rough and frenzied recently, neither of them having the time to meet on a regular basis. Itachi was the owner of the Uchiha Cooperation and Kiba nothing more than a convenience store worker who was barely making his way through didn't want to inconvenience Itachi anymore than he already was, taking up nights he could be working. Even though it had only been once every three months recently opposed to their old weekly meeting, Kiba had no desire to cause trouble for the other man. Losing Itachi wasn't something Kiba thought he could handle, not now, after so long and after realising how much the Uchiha meant to him. Kiba would take what he could get, even if it was a rough and quick meeting in a seedy hotel that left his bleeding and boneless.

Teeth tore into his skin, marking him as Itachi's and Kiba whined at the pleasure/pain of it, thrusting up against Itachi the best he could against the wall. Hands cupped his backside, heaved him up higher so Itachi could mouth and bite at his nipples, lick across the tattoo that spiraled across his chest. He buried his fingers in Itachi's hair and ripped the hair tie free so he could stroke his fingers across dark tresses.

"Missed you, too," Itachi whispered against heated skin, pressing his cock up against Kiba's clothed backside. Kiba moaned as the hard line of Itachi's cock was forced up between his cheeks through the thin material of his jogging pants. He scratched at Itachi's shirt, needing skin against skin, needing to feel all of Itachi against him.

Itachi hauled him up off the wall and stumbled to the bed. They fell in a tangle of urgent hands and legs. Kiba grabbed Itachi's shirt by the lapels and tugged, ripping the buttons free and scattering them across the room. Itachi growled and leaned down to take Kiba's lips in a punishing kiss as he shrugged out of his now ruined shirt. His hair fell around them in a curtain, blocking out the light that filtered in from outside.

Kiba made needy noises against Itachi's mouth, tongue diving in to taste his love and lick along the roof of his mouth. He wrapped strong legs around Itachi's wait so he could thrust up against him. His moan of pleasure was swallowed up as Itachi pressed his into the mattress.

"Condom?" Kiba asked breathlessly as Itachi pulled back so he could tug Kiba's pants and underwear from his body. Kiba sat up, fingers finding Itachi's button and fly and quickly undoing them. He grinned when Itachi produced a shiny foil package and a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Kiba licked his lips eagerly as he snatched the bottle from Itachi's palm and flopped back against the bed while Itachi rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Kiba's flip flips had been abandoned while he had been pressed against the wall by Itachi still had his dress shoes on.

Kiba squeezed a generous amount of the cool gel onto his fingers and drew his knees up, feet pressed against the mattress. He reached down and moaned as he circled his hole with one finger before sliding it in. He had worked himself up to two fingers when long fingered hands pressed against his knees, pushing them further apart. Kiba's eyes fluttered open to find Itachi staring down at him hungrily. The look in Itachi's eyes made his cock pulse and a string of pre-cum slid down his aching length.

Itachi wrapped a hand around his own length and stroked himself as he watched Kiba's fingers work himself open. Kiba whined when Itachi licked his lips, arching up in need as his cock ached and his body pulsed around his fingers. He whimpered as Itachi slid in two fingers beside his own, stretching him wide. Kiba 's movements became frenzied, wanting Itachi's cock more than he wanted to be safe about this whole ordeal. Itachi leaned forward and his cock slid against Kiba's thigh. The contact drew a whine from Kiba as Itachi licked a broad stripe from his collarbone to his ear.

"Beautiful," Itachi murmured, fingers twisting inside Kiba as he quivered under the older man. Kiba turned his head so he could press his face against Itachi's neck and pant his name.

"Please," Kiba begged as Itachi cocked his fingers and rubbed against his prostate. After a few more thrusts, Itachi pulled his fingers free of Kiba's body and Kiba eagerly pulled his free as well. He shifted on the bed, opening his legs wider and pushing a pillow under his hips.

The sound of the condom wrapper opening was loud in the near silence of the room and the it sent a shudder through Kiba. He reached up and gripped Itachi's shoulders as the older man settled between his thighs, one hand on Kiba's hip and the other steadying his erection as he pressed against Kiba's stretched pucker.

Kiba's nails dug into Itachi's skin as Itachi pushed slowly into him. He tilted his hips and drew his legs up to wrap around Itachi's middle so Itachi slid a few inches deeper. They both groaned at the feeling. Kiba gripped Itachi's shoulders tightly as he panted eyes squeezed shut. It had been a long time since they had done this and it was quite a stretch but after having four fingers buried inside him, it didn't hurt as bad. The burn felt good and Kiba rocked up against Itachi with a whine.

"Fuck me," he grunted and Itachi smirked down at him and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Nails dug into Kiba's hip where Itachi gripped him tight. The slow slide of his cock leaving Kiba's body made him shudder and groan and then Itachi was thrust back into his hard and fast. Kiba's cry echoed around them, nails dragging down Itachi's back in a harsh lines.

Itachi growled at him, each thrust jolting Kiba against the bed and then bed against the wall. All Kiba could do was hold on and spread his legs as wide as he could. One crept up Itachi's body until it was propped over one shoulder and Kiba was bent nearly in half. He scrambled for something to hold onto as Itachi's cock pound into him over and over. He blinked up at Itachi with wide eyes, mouth open as he panted. His whine was loud when Itachi's cock pushed against his prostate finally. His cock pulsed against his stomach, pre-cum smearing across his skin as his erection bounced with each thrust.

"'tachi," Kiba murmured, hand grasping at Itachi's arms. Itachi laced his fingers with Kiba's and pressed his hand into the mattress. He bent over him so he could drago his lips across Kiba's already bruised collarbone. Kiba whimpered when teeth scraped across his skin and a hand wrapped around his cock. Itachi stroked him roughly, using Kiba's own pre-cum as lube to make the slide of his hand smoother. His hips thrust against Kiba hard enough to leave bruises from his hip bones but Kiba didn't care. Itachi was in his arms, in his body, moving and moaning against him and he didn't have a care in the world. This was where he belonged, with Itachi, against him and around him.

The thought and emotions it brought up from inside him sent Kiba spiraling over the edge with a surprised scream. Itachi shuddered against him as Kiba spurted come over Itachi's hand and his belly. Kiba whimpered as his orgasm seemed to go on and on. HIs body twitched and shuddered violently, pulsing and tightening around Itachi's cock until Itachi could barely move.

Itachi whined huskily against Kiba's shoulder and pulled back with effort so he could snap his hips forward one last time. He bit Kiba hard on the shoulder as his climax overtook him. His hips twitched against Kiba's thrusting out his orgasm as best he could.

He collapsed beside Kiba and the brunette whined and whimpered in pain as Itachi's cock slid from his body. Itachi shushed him and pulled Kiba against him. The action had Kiba humming in happiness as he snuggled against Itachi. They didn't get to do this often, especially not recently. Recently, it had been quick. Come in, get as naked as they could, fuck and then be on their way. Itachi had a lot of his plate right now and Kiba could respect that. Itachi was taking the time to run the company without the help of his younger brother so Sasuke could go study abroad in America for university. It was more than Kiba would have been willing to do.

They laid in silence as their breathing even out. Kiba expected Itachi to pull away and clean up at any moment but they continued to lay their long enough for Kiba to finally doze off, drying come on his body and all.

"Move in with me." The words were so sudden Kiba thought he might have been dreaming them. He shifted away from Itachi so he could look at the taller man's face. He could barely make out Itachi's gaze in the darkness. Kiba blinked up at him, mind still hazy from sex and sleep.

"Huh?" he murmured as he reached a hand up to rub at his eyes. Itachi smiled at him in the darkness. Hand slid around his waist and pulled KIba onto of him. Kiba's head spun at the sudden change in position and he pressed his hands against Itachi's chest to steady himself.

"Move in with me. Come live at my house," Itachi repeated. Kiba blinked down at him in amazement.

"Move in with you?" he mimicked in question. Itachi nodded had him as he slid his hands up Kiba's sides.

"I want you in my bed every night so I can make up beside you in the morning." Kiba blushed at Itachi's words. This was completely unexpected. He'd never dreamed that this would ever be anything more than rolling around between the sheets.

"You-I-." For the first time in his life, Kiba was at a loss for words. He could only stare down at Itachi, mouth gaping open in shock. They stayed that way until Kiba managed to compose himself.

"But what about you company? Your family?" Kiba sputtered. He was just a blue collar worker. There was no way Itachi's family would accept him.

"My parents are dead and I don't have contact with anyone else in the family," Itachi supplied, "And Sasuke doesn't care about anything like that. Besides, he's found his own blue collar genius over in America." Kiba was back to gaping at Itachi. Itachi had never really talked much about his family except for about his brother. Kiba had always been the one to ramble on and on about his life and his friends. He opened his mouth to protest again but Itachi pulled him down into a kiss to quiet him.

"Just say yes," Itachi murmured against Kiba's lips as he rubbed soothingly at Kiba's back.

"Pushy bastard," Kiba teased and Itachi shrugged. Kiba couldn't help the wide grin that stretched across his face.

"I don't want to have to meet you in places like this. I want you in _my_ bed," Itachi told him between kisses, "I want you in my house, in my kitchen making hot pot with me. I want to see you before I go to work and come home to you at night. I want _you_, Kiba." There wasn't much Kiba could say in argument against that.

"Yes," he whispered, glee sneaking into his voice. "Yes!" He whooped, throwing his arms around Itachi's neck and kissing him feverishly in happiness. He rolled them back over, leg already going around Itachi's wait.

"Yeah?" Itachi asked as if he couldn't believe it. His smile was hesitant and Kiba's grin only go wide.

"Yes," Kiba repeated, this time quieter and then in a whisper, "I love you." He blushed as the words slipped out of their own accord but Itachi beamed down at him and the fear seeped out of his heart.

"I love you, too," Itachi whispered against his lips before kissing Kiba breathless in a love hotel for the last time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Rough and fluffy all in one fic. I'm quite proud of that. God it feels like forever since I've written any kind of smut. I hope it was at least decent! Thank you for reading and remember to check my AO3 for things I might not post here. The address is on my profile! Have a happy and smutty day!


End file.
